peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Strokes
' The Strokes' are an American garage rock band formed in New York City in 1998, consisting of Julian Casablancas (lead vocals), Nick Valensi (guitar, backing vocals), Albert Hammond, Jr. (guitar, backing vocals), Nikolai Fraiture (bass guitar) and Fabrizio Moretti (drums, percussion). Upon the release of their debut album Is This It in 2001, the group met wide critical acclaim.Since then, the band has maintained a fan base in New York City and elsewhere in the United States, the United Kingdom, Argentina, Ireland, Canada, France, Brazil and Australia. A number of members have embarked on a variety of side projects, though they regrouped for a fifth album, titled Comedown Machine, released on March 26, 2013. They have sold over 5 million albums. They are one of the many indie rock bands to hail from the US at the dawn of the 21st century and helped augment the garage rock revival movement. Links To Peel Peel heard the Strokes in 2001 and after their first session hoped that this would be the first of many. In fact it turned out to be the band's only session. Peel mistakenly thought their track 'Someday' was 'Somerday'. When Peel first played the group's song 'Barely Legal' on 18 January 2001, he commented that this reminded him strongly of the work of another artist. Despite listeners' suggestions over the course of several weeks (eg 'Flowers In The Rain' by The Move), it seems that he never identified the track he was searching for. Festive Fifty Entries *2001 Festive Fifty: Last Nite #05 *2001 Festive Fifty: Hard To Explain #07 *2001 Festive Fifty: The Modern Age #18 *2001 Festive Fifty: New York City Cops #28 *2001 Festive Fifty: Someday #46 Sessions 1. Recorded: 2001-06-08. Broadcast: 27 June 2001. Repeated: 22 August 2001 *The Modern Age / Hard To Explain / Barely Legal / Someday Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ]] ;2001 *18 January 2001: Barely Legal (White Label) *23 January 2001: Barely Legal (White Label) *01 February 2001: Barely Legal (White Label) *01 February 2001 (Radio Eins): Barely Legal (White Label) *06 February 2001: The Modern Age (White Label) *18 February 2001 (BBC World Service): The Modern Age (demo) (White label) *13 March 2001: Last Nite (White Label) *22 May 2001: Hard To Explain (White Label) *24 May 2001: New York City Cops (White Label) *31 May 2001 (Radio Eins): Hard To Explain (White Label) *10 June 2001 (BBC World Service): Hard To Explain (White Label) *13 June 2001: Hard To Explain (White Label) *14 June 2001 (Radio Eins): New York City Cops (White Label) *03 July 2001: Take It Or Leave It (White Label) *03 July 2001: Soma (White Label) *03 July 2001: Trying Your Luck (White Label) *04 July 2001: Someday (White Label) *04 July 2001: Alone, Together (White Label) *08 August 2001: Take It Or Leave It (CD - Is This It) Rough Trade *23 August 2001 (Radio Eins): The Modern Age (CD - Is This It) Rough Trade *30 August 2001: Trying Your Luck (CD - Is This It) Rough Trade *30 August 2001 (Radio Eins): Last Night (album - Is This It?) Rough Trade *06 September 2001 (Radio Eins): Hard To Explain (album - Is This It?) Rough Trade *13 September 2001: Last Nite (CD - Is This It) Rough Trade (presented by Steve Lamacq) *13 September 2001 (Radio Eins): The Modern Age (album - Is This It?) Rough Trade *25 December 2001: 'Someday (CD-Is This It)' (Rough Trade) FF #46 (JP: 'Would have had the most erotic sleeve of the year if it hadn't been for Polly Jean Harvey's 'This Is Love', I think.') *26 December 2001: 'New York City Cops (CD-Is This It)' (Rough Trade) FF #28 *27 December 2001: 'The Modern Age (CD-Is This It)' (Rough Trade) FF #18 *27 December 2001: 'Last Nite (CD-Is This It)' (Rough Trade) FF #05 External Links *Official website *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists